phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Galería:Luces,Candace,Acción
Phineas and Ferb direct a film adaption of Candace's favorite play, but they transform this beautiful play into a full-out monster movie. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus tries to find out why Dr. Doofenshmirtz is being so quiet. Guest stars a live-action Candace, played by her voice actress, Ashley Tisdale. Leer el capitulo y su sumario...... After Movie File:Home movie set.jpg|Candace complains that their home movie's noise is distracting her. File:That's serendipitous.jpg|Phineas and Ferb react to Candace. File:Actividad de Doofenshmirtz.jpg|"He's been very quiet lately, a little too quiet." Applying for the movie File:Whether 'tis nobler to love, I know not.jpg|Candace saying her lines. File:Vea a sus nuevos directores.jpg|Phineas and Ferb direct the movie. File:Isabella contesta sus llamadas.jpg|And Isabella is their agent. File:Candace le pide al productor.jpg|"Don't you think they're a little young to be big-budget movie directors?" File:Rewritten script cover.jpg|Phineas shows Candace the rewritten script. File:Candace adds her handprints.jpg|Candace daydreaming about being a star File:Broken door.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz complains about how Perry always busts down his doors. File:Stinky limburger.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz shows him the Stinky Limburger before aging. File:Milking.jpg|He milks the cow for the cheese. Making the movie File:Air force - part 1.jpg|Candace attacked by the air force... File:Air force - part 2.jpg| File:Space armada from the planet Plumbing Supplies.jpg|...and then by the Space armada from the planet Plumbing Supplies. File:Ginger whispers to Phineas.jpg|Ginger tells Phineas that he had the lens cap on the whole time. File:Monkey-cam.jpg|They try to get cool shots for the chase scene, so they tie a camera on a monkey... File:Mono ataca.jpg|...which then attacks Candace. File:Sorry that monkey-cam didn't work out.jpg|"Sorry that monkey-cam didn't work out" File:Ferb-cam.jpg|They try it on Ferb this time... File:Ferb-cam attack.jpg|..who then attacks Candace. File:Rats, spiders, and snakes.jpg|Phineas and Ferb plan to drop rats, spiders, and snakes on Candace File:Reassuring Candace about the rubber snakes.jpg|After Candace refuses, he tells her that they are only made of rubber. File:Real rats and spiders.jpg|"Well, at least the snakes are, anyway." File:Curse is Lifted.jpg|Candace in her beauty shot. File:Magical girly dust.jpg|Ferb drops too much magical girly dust on Candace, even to the point of dropping the box. File:Wind machine.jpg|They use the wind machine. File:Flower petals.jpg|Ferb tries to drop flower petals on Candace but instead drops plumbing supplies on her. File:Editing movie.jpg|Ferb edits the movie. File:Candace - real.jpg|Ferb's edited video, featuring a live action Candace File:Candace - real (promocional).jpg|Promotional picture that did not appear in the episode. Sneak peek File:The Curse of the Princess Monster audience.jpg|The audience at the sneak peek. File:Age Accelerator-inator.png|Dr. Doofenshmirtz about to age the Stinky Limburger. File:Aged stinky limburger.jpg|The Stinky Limburger is perfectly aged. File:Perry with cheese.jpg|"Perry the Platypus! You ate all the cheese?!" File:The Curse of the Princess Monster audience (elderly).jpg|The audience is zapped by the Age Age Accelerator-inator. File:Old Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz.jpg|The Age Accelerator-inator explodes and affects both Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. File:Old Perry.png|Perry as an old platypus. File:Watching The Swamp Monster of Danville.jpg|Phineas and Ferb return to making home movies. It gets more than five million views. Para retornar a "Luces,Candace,Accion", clic aqui. Lights, Candace, Action! Categoría:Galerías